1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to clothing display devices, and more particularly to selective display mechanisms useful with clothes hangers.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Display and marking devices of clothing racks and clothes hangers have been known in the past. Most frequently such display devices are used in a commercial setting, as size or price displays of various clothing items on the rack. In this use the display tags are frequently in the form of markers. Commercial needs, however, lack the impetus for hanger devices in which the message is changed at will, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,773 which sets out a slotted marker conformed for side insertion onto a hanger hook. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,899 teaches a cylindrical stack, once again mounted by slots onto the hanger. Both the foregoing examples, while suitable for their purposes, attend only to the requirements of commercial use. Hence improvements are desired for configuring markers useful in the home. It is one such improvement that is disclosed herein.